O Garoto que roubava maçãs
by Luuh-sama
Summary: Como é 2 fic, resolvi fazer o 'básico' SasuNaru. Oneshot/Yaoi 'Eu era apenas uma criança... Abandonada, com muita fome...' Dá uma chance, vai... i.i


Yo!

2° fic!! \o/

Peço desculpas à reneev... Sua fic já está quase acabada, mas eu TINHA que postar essa... x.x'

Eu dedico essa fic à... (Sempre tem que dedicar à alguém? O.o')

Deidara-Ninaa!!

Minha amiga do peito recentemente viciada em yaoi! n.n

Naruto não é meu (Mas o Lee é **_todiinhuh_** meu!) e blá...

Espero que gostem...

** O garoto que roubava maçãs.**

''_Porque você fez isso... Eu acho que nunca entenderei.''_

Caído ao chão da cidade, em meio à essa chuva, molhando minhas roupas e meus loiros cabelos.

Era sempre assim.

Roubaram meu guarda-chuva. Deve ter sido um dos moradores da vila. Quem foi ao certo não me interessa, me interessa apenas é saber o porque.

Todos me cercam com os olhares de desgosto e ofensas murmuradas. Ainda assim, pareciam felizes em me ver ao chão.

Era sempre assim.

Já estava acostumado, afinal. Não que tudo isso não me incomodasse, eu apenas... Aprendi a conviver com isso da maneira mais plausível, considerando meu caso.

Ainda que eu não saiba o porque.

Levantei-me sem muito esforço, suspirei lentamente e voltei a caminhar.

Parei à uma esquina, em frente à uma pequena barraca de maçãs. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ir até lá, mas meu estômago falou mais alto.

Faz dias que não como.

''Senhor, por favor'' Sussuro, puxando de leve a barra da camiseta do homem.

Ele se vira sorridente, mas muda completamente ao olhar para baixo e me ver.

''Saia daqui!'' Ele grita, chamando atenção das outras pessoas. ''Vá embora, seu monstro!''

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, mas me mantenho forte.

''Senhor, por favor'' Eu insisto, segurando a camiseta com as duas mãos agora, meu olhar para cima, suplicante, focado na expressão de completa raiva daquele senhor. ''Por favor, tenho fome... O senhor não poderia...?''

''Já mandei sair daqui!'' Vociferou. As pessoas agora, incentivavam-no. ''Anda! Saia logo, aberração!''

Não consigo mais manter as lágrimas. Me sinto puxado por algumas pessoas, me tirando dali à todo custo.

E eu choro. Choro como a pequena criancinha carente que sou. Choro como nunca chorei na vida. E corro, de volta para casa.

Paro no meio do caminho.

Até quando eu vou continuar assim? Até quando eu vou ser tão fraco?

Meu estômago solta um grito sofrido, fazendo minha barriga doer de fome.

Limpo as lágrimas rapidamente e me viro para encarar todas aquelas pessoas.

Eu não vou fugir.

Corro de volta para a esquina da barraca e me escondo em um beco, atrás de alguns panos. Alguns riem de mim, outros ignoram. E assim, permaneço por algum tempo.

Segundos? Minutos? Horas?

Faz anos que perdi a noção de tempo.

E assim, pelo meu achar de quando está bom, me levanto vagarosamente, ficando em frente ao homem dono da barraca.

''O que você quer? Já não te mandei ir embora!?''

E eu continuava a fitá-lo, sério.

''Saia logo daqui, seu bastardo!''

Tentava controlar minha raiva e tristeza, apenas esperando o momento certo...

''Escuta aqui, se você não...''

Surpreendi-me com minha prória velocidade. Minha mão agarrou a 1° maçã à frente e minha pernas correram o mais rápido que puderam.

Ouvi mais uns gritos e me virei para trás, temeroso.

Muitas pessoas estavam atrás de mim, inclusive o dono da barraca. Acelerei o passo, o máximo que consegui.

Sentia eles se aproximando mais e mais rapidamente. Era apenas uma criança! Não conseguiria correr tão rápido...

No que eu estava pensando?

Interrompi meus pensamentos ao virar uma esquina e trombar com alguém.

Caí ao chão com força, a maçã escapou de minha mãos e foi parar aos pés de um garoto. Alto e belo, segurando a mão de seu irmã menor.

''Uchiha... Itachi''

Ouvi uma das pessoas sussurar, enquanto os outros andavam alguns passos para trás.

''O que está acontecendo?'' O garoto menor dirigiu a pergunta ao seu irmão, mas um dos moradores respondera por ele.

''Esse...'' Me olhou com nojo. ''... Moleque... Rubou uma maçã desse senhor.'' Apontou ao homem.

''Entendo...'' Dessa vez, foi o mais velho – Itachi, eu acho - que se fez presente, deu um olhar significativo ao seu irmão e sorriu.

O menor fez o mesmo, abaixando-se logo depois e pegando a maçã do chão. Dirigiu-se a mim, sorriu e me estendeu o braço, com a maçã em mãos.

Fiquei um tempo o encarando, tentando entender. Enquanto Itachi entregava algumas notas para o dono da barraca. Ele sorriu de leve, quase imperceptívelmente, para mim.

Olhei de novo para o menor e peguei a maçã. Ele me encarou carinhosamente.

Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse olhar assim para mim.

''Sasuke... Vamos.'' Itachi ordenou, assim que o dono da barraca, mesmo com um olhar um pouco confuso, agradeceu pelas notas.

''Hai!'' Sasuke respondeu. E voltou a caminhar de mãos dadas com seu irmão.

Fiquei estupefado por alguns segundos, antes de devorar a maçã.

E de longe, você se virou e sorriu para mim.

Porque você fez isso... Eu acho que nunca entenderei...

E, com essa lembrança em mente, eu permito uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, sussurando, antes de adormecer:

''Eu hei de te salvar, Sasuke.''

**-- X x X --**

Acabou?

Como assim? Que fim tosco!!

u.ú

Bem, é minha segunda fic e primeira SasuNaru... (Apesar de eu ter achado que ficou um pouco 'ItaNaru')

Isso é com cada um.

Acho que eu não posso reclamar.

Mas, vocês podem!! \o

Reviews são muito bem vindas, seja para xingar, idolatrar e aquela conversa que vocês já conhecem!

Kisu! :D


End file.
